


Parting on Good Terms

by Comicfan



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Denial, Depression, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicfan/pseuds/Comicfan
Summary: Jason knew Bruce hadn't expected him to take the news the way he had. Maybe Bruce didn't know him at all. Or maybe he knew Jason too well.SPOILERS for Red Hood and the Outlaws #27





	Parting on Good Terms

**Author's Note:**

> Reading the issue I wasn't sure if Jason was in denial or suicidal when he said some things. Bruce seem to suspect something was wrong.
> 
> Jason doesn't know about Dick because Bruce didn't tell him.
> 
> Damian is mentioned because of the TT bit.
> 
> Jason/Artemis is briefly mentioned because of #25.
> 
> I might write Bruce's POV especially if a theory comes true.

The way Bruce had suddenly re-entered Jason's life had been jarring. Batman wasn't present just Bruce causally entering the trashed diner then guiding Jason to a stool and handing him a cup. There was no mention of the beating and no apologies given. Neither thought Jason deserved one but Jason's own wrong doings? They were brought up and even though Jason technically didn't break their deal he was exiled from Gotham. **His** Gotham.

He would have thought Bruce would be angrier with him but there was something about his movements that struck Jason as familiar. Almost like the man was walking on eggshells trying not to set Jason off. Much like one would approach a wounded animal. A gentleness that had been absent when they had last seen one another a month ago. It was worrying to see, it meant Bruce was about to tell him something painful. Which was what he had wanted, right? For the man to quit hiding the truth from them like he knew best? What could be worse than being told he was barred from returning to his home?

Roy's death.

The rush of emotions made Jason glad he was sitting. The shock had bleed into cold fury and mixed with bitterness when Bruce explained Roy had died at the "rehab for capes" ironically dubbed Sanctuary. A place Jason had never heard of until Roy mentioned it but also a place Bruce had never informed him of despite claiming he had wanted to help him. Arkham apparently had been deemed more appropriate for a former sidekick and pretend son. At least it had until Bruce had told him even Arkham had been deemed as too good for him. 

Bruce had promised they would get the murderer and looked expectedly at him. Jason knew what Bruce was waiting for. Everyone thought of Jason Todd as the hot head that would rush towards any possible chance at revenge. But he wasn't an idiot, he knew Bruce wouldn't allow it. If more heroes had died that meant more furious allies and more confusion. There would be less of a chance at finding the one or more people responsible. For all his faults Batman got results and would figure out who killed Roy and the others.

The hesitation in Bruce's voice when he agreed with him told Jason that he had surprised Batman. There was a flicker of suspicion that Jason pretended not to see. Revenge wouldn't solve anything in this case and his friend deserved to have his murder solved by the best.

Roy had given Jason a mission and he owed it to his best friend to see it through. It was the only thing he really had left after he lost teammates, his home, his city and his family in one night. But it wasn't like his plan of confronting Batman and the Joker. There was no clear end goal in mind, Jason had no idea what he'd do afterwards even before Bruce told him about Roy's death. Sometimes he didn't care and apathy for his own well being made him reckless. At least when Roy was alive Jason had the hope that someone would help him figure out how to deal with his life crumbling around him. That person sure as hell wasn't Bruce.

He wasn't naive enough to think Bruce would have been nearly as worried if they weren't dealing with a death. The man could hold onto a grudge worse than Jason when his own life sucked and it was clear Jason wasn't exactly forgiven. After mourning so many people that hadn't stayed dead part of Jason didn't believe it would stick. He told Bruce as much when the man attempted to tell him how to deal with emotions. If they literally hadn't been talking about the murder of his best friend Jason would have laughed at the irony of Batman of all people telling anyone how to act human.

Right before they parted they had hugged as if nothing happened between them. Grief had a funny way of bringing people together. Maybe Bruce knew it was a goodbye hug, that they'd never see each other again and like Jason wanted to part on better terms. Bruce even pretended that he didn't hate him and spewed some spiel about them being there for each other. 

Yeah because Bruce was always so good about being there for Jason when he needed him...

Just like usual Bruce's own behavior was deemed acceptable because Jason had been in the wrong first. Honestly Jason was beyond caring about the injuries he had suffered. It was his punishment for failing again and he had punished himself ever since. It was nice to finally end things with Bruce on a good note...well good enough.

Jason didn't see himself living through his mission half the times he thought about it. That should have been frightening but it wasn't. It was just a simple fact of life especially the messed up one he had. Maybe Roy would come back and they'd laugh about the whole thing. Or Jason could die at Underlife's hands and that would be the end of the constant drama. He didn't know which was more likely.

Bruce would likely be fine if Jason died again, not quite happy but Jason wagered he'd feel relieved. They all would be, Jason would either become the cautiously tale once more or forgotten all together. He really didn't care which anymore. Whether he survived or not he'd likely never see Alfred again which was a depressing thought in its self. Tim was happy enough to settle into a normal life which was better than most. Damian wouldn't shred a tear over him although Dick might feel bad for awhile.

Where ever Kori was Jason wished her the best and hoped she was one of the lucky few that had her dreams come true. He didn't know what happened to Artemis or Bizarro. Whether they were alive or dead. His hope of reuniting with them had slowly started to die each day. He missed the child like wonder Bizarro would express and the open affection he had received. At night he'd imagine he'd feel a ghost of the kiss Artemis had given him and spend an age pondering the what ifs.

Calling Roy's number had been comforting just to hear his voice. If Bruce had the phone in his possession he'd likely hear Jason's message. Once upon a time his adopted dad might have explained that dead was dead. Jason's very existence meant there was no point arguing because returning from the dead wasn't impossible. Even still talking to a dead man would be deemed pointless. A twisted smile past Jason's features when he realized it was the second time in a month he had talked to a recording of a friend. And this mess had all started when he had read the letters his supposedly dead dad had left him.

There were so many questions Jason didn't have any answers to, he wasn't even sure how to mourn any more. Should he mourn if people could come back? It was confusing and he was so very tired. Far too exhausted of his life for someone his age. 

Looking down at his contact list Jason considered them for a moment as he scrolled down. Should he call the rest of them just in case? What would he even say? Would anyone want to hear him out after shooting Penguin? Making a mental note to call Damian he briefly considered the rest before moving on.

 _"Alfred says it's important you let your feelings out."_ Bruce had said as if he ever listened to Alfred's advise.

What was Jason supposed to do? Cry? He didn't feel like crying, he didn't even feel like yelling. It was hard enough to believe despite knowing Bruce wouldn't make it all up. Because Bruce wouldn't personally seek out the person he thought so little of just to play mind games. But he didn't have to worry, in the end Jason had never been good at bottling up his feelings. They would come out later along with blood and potentially teeth. It was hard to imagine being more furious than he had been since going solo but the fury would be there.

 _"The **heat** that roars through my body is **supposed** to be there."_ Kori had told him after he had poured his heart out for the first time since his return. _"But **you**? If you keep all that heat inside of your heart fueled by **rage**? It will **consume** you."_

She was right, Jason knew she was right but he couldn't stop it. He didn't know how to and even if Bruce had bothered to help him deal with his trauma that time had passed. Dealing with an insane therapist and discovering a place of healing had become a murder den didn't give Jason a whole lot of trust. 

Ignoring the stab of hunger and the newly forming bruises Jason walked towards his destination with no real sense of urgency. If he knew Bruce he'd probably check up on Jason at some point to ensure he didn't go looking for revenge. With luck Jason would be gone by then or the investigation would be over. Either way Jason doubted he'd ever see Bruce again. It was just as well, there was nothing else he could give and Bruce had nothing else to offer. There was no going back for him. No home, friends or family. Just a mission to fight for and cling to.


End file.
